The invention relates to a polymer connecting piece for a clamping connector for pipes and/or tubes made of a polymer material comprising at least two pipe/tube connecting elements, wherein at least one connecting element includes a plug-in region, which is provided with peripheral ribs, for sliding open in each case a pipe and/or tube end, and to each of which a flange projection connects.
DE 3836124 C3 describes a two-piece metallic clamping connector for pipes and tubes made of a polymer material comprising a connecting piece, which is formed as a pipe sleeve. The pipe connecting piece includes a plug-in region, which is to be inserted into the pipe end and which is provided with peripheral ribs. The plug-in region is furthermore limited in axial direction by means of a flange projection, which serves as stop for the pipe, which is to be slid open.
Even though these metallic connecting pieces are suitable to establish a liquid-tight and permanent connection for plastic pipes and tubes, their high weight and the high costs prove to be disadvantageous.
DE 295 13 105 U1 attempts to overcome this problem by means of a polymer connecting piece. This connecting piece consists of a plug-in region, which is to be inserted into a pipe/tube end and to which a flange projection connects, which consists of tooth-like projections disposed on the periphery thereof and in the case of which gaps, which extend to the peripheral level of the plug-in region, are disposed between the individual tooth-like projections.
It turned out that further material savings downstream from the flange area are possible as a result of the use of a polymer connecting piece. As a result, the flange projection is stressed in response to the establishing of the connection to such an extent that cracks can form in this area. This can also lead to leaks in the connection.
What is needed is a means of further reducing the material use for a polymer connecting piece and to avoid damage to the flange projection when establishing the connection. At the same time, the outer form of the connecting piece should only negligibly deviate from the known metallic connecting pieces.